New Girl
by daffyduck1
Summary: Rei is the new girl at Domino High and meets alot of interesting people this is not just a YGO crossover there are others.


DD: Ok everyone I am back and ready to write a new fic and I will be updating

my other stories too.So In should probably tell you what this story is about well

it's a highschool fic and this story really won't follow to many of the story plots

so whatever well lets start the fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic except this fic.And some of the characters will be kind of oc.

"Rei get up,your gonna be late for your first day of school!The voice echoed throughout the room.

She rolled out of bed and covered her eyes,her mother opened up the blinds in her room,as sunlight filled the room.She crawled out of her covers and glanced at the clock,she still had a good two hours until school started.

"Good morning" her mother chirped as she came down for breakfast.Rei really hated morning people.She mumbled a good morning to her mother.She was still in her pajamas and thought that eating something will help her remember how to put on her shirt.She ate her food slowly as her mother hummed cheerfully.She really hated morning people.

Rei sat on the floor trying to figure out where the rest of her uniform was and out of the corner of her eye she saw a photo sitting innocently on her desk.

She only moved her three weeks ago she looked out her window and noticed a man outside walking closer to her home,she jumped out of her seat and flung the door open before he even had a chance to reach the doorbell,"Can I help you?"

"Yes,My names Robert Banks is Mrs.Hino home?"

She nodded and opened the door wider so he could come in.Her mother greeted him and sat down at the table,and motioned for him to join her.He handed Rei's mom a letter,and she carefully opened it.Her looked darkened as she read the paper,Rei stood there nervously wondering what was on the paper.At that very moment her mother looked up at her and gave her a look that said "Rei will you please leave? This is a adult issue".She gulped and nodded and left the room later that night she will find out her father died.

The picture of their familes last vaction was the one she had been gazing at....

"Rei get of your ass,your gonna be late"Her grandpa yelled from the hallway.

"Be right down"She didn't feel like yelling,she wanted to save all her energy for her new school.

She found her skirt and yanked out from under her bed and put it on.Rei walked over to the full-length mirror and stared.'The skirts really short' She spun aroung quickly in vain to get her skirt to twirl up.'Oh well' She sighed,'It's not like the skirts really need the ability to flow up and flash people If I ever get the urge to spin'.She grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs,my mother waiting anxiously for me,"will you hurry up we're going to be late" Rei yelled as she ran out the door.

They reached the nearly deserted school in five minuets flat,her mother drives fast,she dosen't believe in rules,she says that they are to restricting,she passed this trait on to Rei so their violation of traffic laws is like their own version of mother-daughter bonding.

Rei hopped out of the car and waved to her mother,as she screeched off.

Rei took her first look at the campus,it was a large imposing red structure,designed to look like a gigantic red brick.There were only a few students in the court yard sitting on a few benches here and there a couple of them glanced at me,She smiled other then that no one noticed her,she really didn't know what to expecte this was her first time moving and at her old school,peole could tell a new kid a mile away,because if they couldn't recognize them,then they weren't from her town,either that or they had major plastic surgery.

She made her way into the building looking for the office according to the badly-worn,once-copper,sign that had been bolted to the wall.

The door to Myouga's, the name she had been giving over the phone,office was locked. She peeked around the corner to see if there was anyone there to help her find out what she was supposed to do,but the hallway was empty.Maybe the door was just stuck,she jinggled and yanked on the doorknob.

"Just what do you think your doing ?"

She jumped and spung around,at first I thought I was looking at a child, that is until I noticed a mustache.

"Uh.." I stood there for a second until i noticed I was staring,I quickly blushed and continued "I'm Rei Hino I am a new transfer student and I was told to come here..."She trailed off.

He raised an eyebrow,"Fine",he pulled out a key and unlocked the door,"Come in, I am a busy man you know,I don't need you dallying in the doorway".

Rei sat down in the rough woolly chair that faced his desk,she was over come by the smell of bleach as he shuffled through a stack of folders."Hino right?"he stated she nodded as she stared at the, " No One's To Cool For School" poster framed and hangong on his wall.

He leaned down and pushed a button on his phone,"Please send in Miss.Aino."A girl that looked Rei's age came in,she glanced at me then looked at Mr.Myouga,"She" he spoke and pointed to the girl,"Will be showing you around the school" He said annoyed.

"Hi, my names Mina. She noticed Mr.Myouga's glare, I hope you enjoy your wonderful experience her at Domino High" She added in a monotone voice.

Mr.Myouga handed her a piece of paper and motioned for them to leave,then, incase we didn't get it added,"leave".

As we left the office she wispered to me,"Makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside doesn't he?" Rei smiled she was glad after the show of enthusiasim in Myouga's office,Mina had a sense of humor.

We walked around the building and she warned me about the teachers I had,"I thought this student tour thing would suck but it's not that bad".

"If you thought it would suck why did you sign up for it?" questioned Rei.

She snorted, " Sign up for it,yeah,this is my detention, it works differently with different teachers but Mr,Myouga made me do this after I accidently spilt my coffee on him a few days ago she rolled her eyes."sheesh what a fag,its not like anyone can really see the guy he's like 4'5 he comes plowing down the hall and bumps into me" she continued to mumble.

"Whoooooo-Whoooooo"someone whistle.Mina and Rei turned to look at a group of guys smiling and winking.Rei hoped none of the guys could see her blush as she and Mina started walking againg,Mina rolled her eyes and ignored them,"losers" she mumbled.

"I don't even know them" Rei studdered.

"Do you have to" Mina asked,"They will whistle at anything with legs and breast that walk to close they think thats the way to get a girl".

She helped Rei get to her locker and get everything she needed and didn't as they walked to history.

"Here it is" Mina said as she pulled the door just as the late bell rang,the chaos in the room stopped when they walked in,one kid yelled,"Your late". But everyone was staring at Rei,she felt like one of the zoo animals,with the words "New Girl" labled on her cage. The teacher turned aroung and looked at us she was quite young,"Hello I am Mrs.Vanderbeak,hmmm"she looked down at the papers Mina just handed her,"Class this is Rei Hino,she just transfered to our school".Rei could have swore she heard another whistle from the back of the class but ignored it.

"Hmmm," Mrs.Vanderbeak looked over the classroom " Rei please take a seat behind Inuyasha she pointed to a gut with silvery hair(there is no way its natural),He grinned as she made her way past him.

She settled down in her chair as she looked around the room, I noticed a good looking boy sitting on the side of me,he leaned over to her and whispered "High Rei my names Miroku" he smiled at her and leaned back over in his seat,about two seconds later Mrs.V turned around looked at the class and started talking about Japan's warring era.

Rei looked over at Miroku and smiled he was cute.He had a clean cut look about him.As I was staring at him he once again gave her a cute charming smile...She blushed and quickly looked back at the whiteboard.

Rei made it the first three periods without a problem,and on her way to lunch she ran into Mina again,"Hey why don't you eat lunch with me?I'm sure my friends will find you amusing or atleast cute".

Rei nodded she would rather eat lunch being "amusing" or "cute" then eat by her self.

Mina showed Rei the cafeteria,not that she would miss the gigantic neon green sign that said "CAFETERIA".

She bought a slice of pizza and bought Rei to an already full looking table.

"Move over seat Inuyasha" Rei had looked over and saw the boy that smirked at her earlier,she looked around the able and saw another girl and all the rest were guys,including Miroku,"Well hello again Rei"

"Hi" She waved and sat by Mina.

"Guys this is Rei Hino she just moved here" Mina stated " Rei this is Miroku"

"We've already met" he said smiling.

Mina rolled her eyes and continued,"Koga,Inuyasha,Yugi,Joey and Tea".

"Nice to meet all of you" Rei said shyly.

Mina,Rei guessed,had picked up the uneasieness,"Hey Rei you doin anything tonight"

She shook her head no,"Well why don't you come to my house,I'm having a few people over and you can meet people from outr class.

"Sure" she nodded.

The rest of Rei's day went pretty normal beside,Joey and Miroku hitting on me and Tea would hit them.Mina told me to get used to it because its normal.

DD:Well that's it for now and I will update my other stories ASAP.


End file.
